If
by Basslover93
Summary: Amaranthe lost in her thoughts, and with a pleasent suprise.


_Sometimes I wonder why he sticks around or goes along with my schemes that come from burbling. But when he protects me, or there is a hint of amusement in his eyes, I remember this is all as new to him as what we do is for me. _Lost in her thoughts as her shift droned on, Amaranthe pondered why Sicarius chose to stay. Movement out of the corner of her eye brought Amaranthe from her thoughts, her gaze turning to the blond assassin she had been thinking of.

_He comes even when I think of him_ she thought amused as she traded positions with him. Sicarius's habit of shifts had not changed even with the pardon. Loosing herself in thought had become a habit as of late; the other team members were off doing emperor knows what between missions leaving her and Sicarius alone more often than not. The team still had a plethora of missions between the emperor and her habit of "helping" they were set, and the list of enemies grew longer and longer. Thankfully, their "hide-out" was now under the city a dwelling Sespian had graciously let them renovate and inhabit another perk of being the king's father she supposed, and only had three entrance points all that connected into an antechamber of some sorts.

Sicarius only quirked his brow at her silent demeanor, and she sighed. "Sorry, internally burbling" was the only remark she gave him along with a sly smile before she turned intent on laying down and hopefully finding rest for a few hours before it was time to train. A hand on her elbow stopped her and caused her to give a startled yet curious look over her shoulder. "Ye-" Her question cut off as she was pushed to the wall and a familiar hard body was pressed against her. Highly confused at his odd behavior Amaranthe let her arms wrap around his neck as his head fell onto her shoulder.

"Sespian has found a bride" he murmured into her neck, his warm breath causing a slight tickling sensation. Stunned, Amaranthe squeezed him tightly as her fingers tidied the hair at the base of his neck. Soothing out the crazy blond hair that once again was getting longer than Sicarius usually let it be, maybe one day he would let her fix it. The current hair-dresser needed new shears or perhaps shears to begin with.

"What does this mean for, ah, us?" she murmured softly, afraid at this moment as always of spooking the man. He was like a cornered cat in moment like these, unpredictable and surprising. She never knew which direction he might take, a thought that thrilled and chilled her at the same time. "If there is still the possibility of..more."

"If?" he sounded offended as he turned his head towards Amaranthe, Sicarius's dark eyes meeting hers. Sighing, she grinned at him knowing this would be as close as she got to a confession at this point in time. Content for the time being, Amaranthe let his silence speak the words he wouldn't say as she relaxed against him. Knowing with time and a bit of talking, Sicarius would explain the details to her. Feeling him move so that she was leaning more against him, Amaranthe let her eyes slide closed as her exhaustion hit her like a wave.

Callused hands plucked free her pins holding her bun and combed through the dark tresses now free, fanning them around her like a dark halo. The weeks with little sleep were taking their toll on her, the minute of stolen private time was still as rare as Akstayr cleaning, overtaking her as she relaxed in Sicarius's arms. As the abyss of sleep welcomed her Sicarius broke the silence but it was too late, she was already asleep. The three words falling on deaf ears Amaranthe slept soundly in the arms of her assassin.

"Huh." Sicarius muttered as he realized his women had fallen asleep. Holding her tightly he slipped an arm beneath her knees he laid her down gently on the ground before shrugging off his own coat. Careful as to not wake her he pulled her back to his front and covered them both with the coat. Keeping an eye on the door, and all other entrances Sicarius pushed her hair to the side. The soft smell of almonds and cherries lingered in the air as he let his arms wrap around her, a knife within grasping distance as he surveyed the scene.

Sometime had passed before Sicarius moved to adjust Amaranthe so that her head rested on his shoulder he then pulled her closer basking in the warmth she brought, figuratively and literally, to him and his life. Part of him still focused on the entrances, as he let his lips caress her slender neck as his work-roughened hands rubbed her arms gently.

"Amaranthe" he spoke quietly in her ear, trying to rouse the sleeping women. Earning a soft moan for his efforts, Sicarius's eyes twinkled as he kissed her lips lightly earning another undescribed noise. _It was easier to rouse to Makrovi_ he thought idly, watching her before deciding on a course of action. "Sleeping on watch now? Extra Training to hone your ability to stay awake is in order."

That woke her up, her head swinging around to glare at him only to stop as she realized their position. Glancing into his twinkling eyes, she groaned, before stretching out her tense muscles curious at their current position. "I had this strange dream that you said Sespian was getting married and that you were appalled I thought us was an 'if' situation. Is Sespian getting married or is our situation a definite and not an 'If'?"

"Yes." he deadpanned, a neutral expression on his face. His fingers toyed idly with hers as he let her palm slip into one of his hands, Sicarius's mind thinking of thousands of possibilities as he looked at Amaranthe. He had voiced his feelings she just had fallen asleep, but had she heard? He couldn't be sure, one thing Sicarius drove home when he was figuring a difficult puzzle or situation. _Amaranthe is the definition of a puzzle _Sicarius thought, his features softening at her puzzled expression.

"I love you" he simply said before covering her lips with his.

-Fin-


End file.
